Broken Beyond Repair
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: Was it wrong for Ludwig to feel like this? To want to hear a student (Alfred) scream? Was it? Ludwig was a P.E teacher at his school, but on the inside he was a simple sadist, he loved causing pain and he loved hearing them scream in pain. That's what he saw himself as. (Germany/America) WARNING INCLUDES RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

Was it wrong for Ludwig to feel like this? To want to hear a student scream? Was it? It probably was but Ludwig didn't give a shit. Ludwig was a P.E teacher at his school, on the outside he looked like a friendly teacher, nice to his students and was an average guy, a normal teacher… but on the inside he was a simple sadist, he loved causing pain and he loved hearing them scream in pain.

He had his eye on a certain student. His name was Alfred; he was quiet and would normally get ignored in lesson, he would try to stand out saying he was the hero but Ludwig could see that no one actually liked him. He looked like he just wanted to be noticed… so this meant that he would be easy to manipulate. And he looked kind of like the person who wouldn't tell anyone if anything did happen to him. He probably won't have anyone to tell anyone, Ludwig had watched him and knew he was the perfect student.

Ludwig was currently teaching his P.E lesson, and there was still two hours until the end of the day. He blew the whistle after he saw that the students had enough of running. "Go get changed and go to your next lesson!" he shouted as he picked out Alfred through the students. "Alfred come here, I need to talk to you," he said.

Alfred was alone. This was true. He tried to get attention, but he also knew that the people didn't like him. At home he was also alone. His dad always was on his business trips so he mostly had to care for himself.

He always tried to help the people, even if they didn't like him. And even if it was lonely, he loved PE. It made him feel better. Running. It helped him. With the loneliness. When his teacher called him he slowly walked over. "Yes Mister B" he grinned at him.

Ludwig watched as Alfred went over to him, and he saw the grin on his face. Then he watched as Alfred walked towards him, he noticed that the other students were not even looking back, they didn't notice that a child was even missing from the lesson, they just were talking to each other, so there would be no witnesses to this. Perfect.

He then waited with arms crossed, he was wearing a tight white vest, some black shorts and a whistle around his neck, with his hair slicked back like usual. Right then as Ludwig looked at Alfred, he knew he just couldn't wait to tear those clothes off him and just take him. Then just hear his delicious screams, mmmmm, that would be delicious.

"Just needed to talk" Ludwig said as he placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder, he knew how to play him. He just had to act like he cared about him, cared about him like no one else would, make him feel special. Then after it's done, he would have Alfred wrapped around his little finger, and could be his little fuck toy.

Ludwig wondered if he was a virgin, knowing Alfred and how much he was ignored and how lonely he was, he probably hadn't even been kissed, let alone been fucked. He was too innocent for that, and Ludwig was going to steal all of that away, when he would touch his untouched skin, and fuck him raw.

"You haven't done anything bad; I just wanted to talk with you after school, I can't talk now because I have a lesson now, and you probably have another lesson. So why don't you meet me in my office after school, so we can have a small chat" he said as he stopped playing with Alfred's hair and let go of it. He smiled down at Alfred, he saw in the corner of his eye that his next bunch of students were coming and he should start acting more professional.

He wondered what Alfred would think, would he even come?

Alfred looked up at him. He watched him, grinning like always. "Oh mister B. My parents wait for me at home. I don't think that this is a good time." Talk? About what? That he was even too unsympathetic and too dumb to find friends? No thanks.

"Just something to do with your work, I've noticed that you have been falling behind and don't worry it will only last a few minutes" he said with a smile,

Alfred looked at him. Did he? He was good in PE. "Yes mister B. I'll be there...three o'clock?"

"Yeah see you then, now go to your next lesson" he said as he saw his next kids walk in after getting changed. "Start running on the field" he shouted at them as he blew his whistle.

Alfred nodded and walked to his next class. He sighed and walked in and sat down, quietly.

Ludwig went through his next two lessons, as he kept looking at the time. He was looking forward to his afternoon with Alfred; it was going to be fun. He licked his lips just thinking about everything he was going to do to the American. At the end of the day he walked towards his office, and then sat down at the desk, waiting for Alfred to arrive.

Alfred sighed when the school ended. Again a horrendous day. He slowly walked to Mister Beilschmidts office and knocked, grinning like always.

Ludwig looked up when he heard a knock on the door; he walked over and saw Alfred. He then smiled down at him and opened the door wider.

He grinned lightly. "Hey Mister B. What's up?"

"Hey Alfred," Ludwig locked it quickly so Alfred wouldn't notice. He then walked over.

"So you told me my grades aren't so good. What happened?"

"You're failing PE…"

"What? I'm one of the best..."

"You may be good at some parts of PE, but you're failing in Swimming, wrestling and tennis."

"Well wrestling is nevertheless useless...but I'm one of the best swimmers and good at tennis. I don't understand that. PE is my only good subject..."

"Don't worry there is one thing you can do to pass PE" he said taking a step closer to him

"At first I want to know what happened…"

"Maybe it's because part of the point of PE is working in a team, and it seems like no one likes working with you."

He winced lightly and looked away. "And? Is that my fault? I tried. I think your act of giving grades is gratuitous."

"It's not my marking scheme it's the schools."

He shook his head. "I'll talk to the principal." He said stubbornly.

"And what is he going to do? I can change it if you want... You just have to do one thing"

"...and what is that?"

Ludwig walked towards him and then grabbed his hands and pinned them above Alfred's head, as he pushed him back against the wall. "Just stay quiet" he whispered as he forced his lips on Alfred's

Alfred winced and froze. He tried to get free, but his teacher was stronger. That he really didn't expect. Suddenly he bit his lip hard.

Ludwig smirked feeling the blood on his lip; he then pulled away and licked his lips. He then moves his lips to Alfred's neck, as he started kissing him there, then biting down hard.

Alfred gasped. "Mister Beilschmidt! Stop!" He winced and kicked him into his crotch. Ludwig groaned for a seconds before grabbing Alfred by his neck and slamming his head back against the wall. When he heard the bang he smirked. Alfred gasped lightly and kicked him again, harder this time and fought to get free.

Ludwig stopped him from kicking again, by pressing his leg between Alfred's legs so he couldn't move them. He then grabbed Alfred's hair and pulled it down so his face was facing up at him. "What's the point of fighting, it's not like anyone is going to care what happens to you... no one cares about you anyway... just enjoy it..." he whispered into his ear as he slipped his hand down Alfred's trousers.

"No! Stop that!" He snarled and grit his teeth. Ludwig just laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's cock and squeezed tightly. He winced and shivered. "No..."

Ludwig still wanted to hear Alfred scream, he dug his nails into Alfred's cock, wanting to cause him pain. He winced badly and bit his lip. "Mister Beilschmidt." He said desperately.

Ludwig smirked as he heard Alfred sound so desperate, but still not what he had aimed for. "Stop that!" He tried to get free, he felt like a fish in a net.

Ludwig pulled his hand away and removed Alfred's trousers and boxers. Then ripped over his shirt tossing it aside. Then staring at him with lust as he liked his lips.

Alfred looked away and shivered. "No…" He whispered. Ludwig just laughed at Alfred's response, he then started to remove his own clothes, placing them neatly on the table behind him.

When Alfred could move he ran to the door and tried to open it. He tried it as hard as he could. Ludwig laughed seeing Alfred trying to open the door, it was locked after all and he had the key. Ludwig pressed his body against Alfred's as he pushed him against the door

Ludwig felt the naked body of his teacher in his back and shivered. "No…" he whispered. "Don't."

Ludwig laughed and grabbed Alfred's hips and got ready to push in. He shivered. "Please don't! Help! Help!" He slammed against the door.

"No one is going to hear you, they have all gone home" he said. He needed to be inside of the American right now. Ludwig then thrusted inside, not wanting to spend another second outside of Alfred. He continued until all of himself was in. He then pulled out a few inches before slamming himself back in, he started a fast rhythm, going deeper and faster, he didn't care if he hurt Alfred, he just wanted to hear those sweet screams.

Alfred bit his lip as hard as he could and a quiet scream came out of his mouth, but nothing more. He shivered badly. Ludwig kept thrusting into him, he felt so good. He was so tight. Ludwig kept slamming himself in until he came inside of him.

Alfred whimpered quietly. Ludwig pulled out, this was fun but it was a shame he didn't hear Alfred scream loudly, that would have made this perfect.

Alfred fell to the floor and whined. He sobbed quietly and felt how his blood ran down his leg. Ludwig just smirked seeing the tears, the seconds best thing after hearing screams was seeing tears. It gave him some sort of pleasure. Ludwig started putting his clothes back on.

He gasped for air. What did just happen? Ludwig had his clothes back on as he looked down at Alfred, he nudged him with his foot. "Get changed!"

Alfred couldn't get enough air. He breathed faster, trying to get more oxygen into his lungs. He felt dizzy and he shivered. A panic attack? He didn't know.

Ludwig sighed as he looked down at Alfred, he raised an eyebrow and kicked him lightly again. He bit his lip and quietly started to cry.

Ludwig rolled his eyes "you can cry, and whine but after that get changed and leave" Ludwig said unlocking the door and walking away.

He shivered lightly. It felt like hours when he sat there and cried. After a long time he got up, got dressed again and walked slowly back home, limping.

Ludwig drove back to his house with a big grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred bit his lip and laid down at home. He started sobbing, crying and screaming. Why? Ludwig fed his dogs, did some marking and then went to sleep. Alfred didn't came to school the next day. Ludwig noticed that Alfred wasn't in any of his classes.

One day later Alfred went to the police and told them what happened. Ludwig knew there was no way the police would believe that he would do something to Alfred. Even if he went to the police plus his brother was an officer so he could always help out or burn the evidence.

Alfred was able prove it and he was send to a doctor, but he never heard anything again. A week later he called the police again and asked what happened, but then they told him that they never heard anything about it and that the DNA tests weren't there. Alfred noticed that he had no chance anymore.

The next day he went the first time to school again after one and a half week. Ludwig had a call from Gilbert telling him about Alfred going to the police and how he got rid of the evidence. Ludwig thanked him. He then waited for his last lesson of the day because it was when he saw Alfred again.

Alfred was silent. He didn't say anything the whole day and no one noticed. He looked tired and pale. Ludwig waited and then the lesson arrived. He smirked internally seeing Alfred walk in. Alfred didn't looked to his teacher, just staring at the ground.

Ludwig loved the way Alfred was acting; he loved how he couldn't even look him in the eye. "Get into teams of 8 and get ready to play some football" he shouted.

Alfred slowly walked to him, hesitantly. Every part of his body fought against the proximity to this man. He slowly gave him a certificate that he wasn't able to participate on PE. He was pale and his hand was shaking.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and then looked at Alfred. "did you sign this or your parents?" he said looking at the dodgy signature

He bit his lip. "It was me." He said quietly. "But I'm allowed to. My parents are hardly at home," he whispered. You could hear the fear in his voice. "I am told to only except notes sighed by teachers so get changed and start kicking a ball around. He turned around seeing the boys had started playing and none were looking this way. Ludwig wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist a felt up his bottom. Then whispered in his ear. "You're staying here after lesson and we are going to have some more fun" he said then he moved away from Alfred.

Alfred winced badly and shivered. "Yes Mister Beilschmidt." He whispered and walked to the changing rooms. He took his things and ran home as fast as he could.

Ludwig noticed that Alfred was gone. He shakes his head with a grin. Of course he would do that.

Alfred shivered badly, locked his door and started to cry, when he heard footsteps. He winced and bit his lip. He strokes his tears away. He went upstairs. "Dad? What are you doing here?" He grinned.

The dad turned around and smiled down at his son, he ran his hand through his hair. He was tired from working, and he decided to come home early for once. "Hey Alfred, just came home early."

Alfred hugged him tightly. "I thought you be away two more weeks…" he mumbled. "Same, but I'm only here for a few days then I have to go back" he said hugging Alfred tightly.

He nodded lightly. "I missed you dad" he whispered. Oh god it was so good to have at least him. To have someone who loved him. "I missed you too kid, so how have you been for the last few weeks that I have been gone?" he asked smiling down at him

"Good. Like always," he smiled. He pulled away and frowned looking at Alfred's face, "why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?"

"No... I just had something in my eye…" he smiled lightly. He nodded and stroked Alfred again, "you know if there was anything you can come to me" he said smiling at him.

He nodded lightly. "I have to do some homework... Can you sign something for me? I...have a teacher who doesn't believe that I'm allowed to sign myself..."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just PE. I don't feel very good. Had a little accident with the bike..."

"Oh are you alright? I thought you loved PE?" he asked concerned.

"I still love it. It will heal... It just still hurts a bit...but it's okay."

"Oh where did you hurt it? Shall I take a look, it could be bad?"

"No no it's okay," he smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Okay son, I'll sign it and then I have to get some sleep, because I am knackered"

He gave him the paper. "Thanks dad."

"It's alright son" he said then he started to hear his phone ring. Ludwig had noticed that Alfred had missed school for a full 10 school days so he decided to call his dad to tell him he had to have a reason to having so many days off.

"I'll go to bed Dad..." he smiled lightly.

He nodded then he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Alfreds dad?"

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes there is, you may not know but your son has missed 2 weeks of school and only came in today for a few lessons before missing his last lesson and we need an explanation why?"

"Ummmm..."

"Oh so you don't know why? Well this is just a warning; if he misses more days then he will be excluded from the school"

"Okay, I'll make sure he is in school tomorrow"

"Thank you"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Alfred was in his room, curled up in his bed. The dad walked over to Alfred's room. "Son?" he asked softly. "Dad?" He looked up at him and sat up. He walked in and sat beside him, "son why are you missing school?"

"I did...but I gave them the certificate from my doctor."

"But hurting your knee, doesn't excuse you from two weeks of school?"

"No it was more than my knee...it was also my back... And I was sick..."

"Are you lying to me? Is there a reason you don't want to go to school? Are you being bullied?"

"No...Dad...here...this is the copy from the certificate from the doctor. This is the proof."

He looked at the paper and then nodded. "Okay, but you look well enough to go to school now, so you're going back tomorrow?"

"I also was there today... I just don't feel good enough for PE."

"Well then go to the other lessons?" he said softly. "Yes maybe I'll do that." He smiled lightly.

"That's my boy" he said messing Alfred's hair. He smiled lightly. "Dad...I'm really tired...can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, goodnight" he said then he got up and switched the light off before he walked out of the room.

When his dad was away he curled up again and started to cry soundlessly. He hugged himself. Ludwig saw Alfred's schedule tomorrow, he saw that he had maths tomorrow. Ludwig noticed the teacher was sick so he was going to be the substitute.

Alfred felt a little bit better, knowing his dad was there when Alfred came home again. He walked into the school and went into the classroom. He sat down quietly and stared at the table, waiting for the teacher to come. He liked his math teacher. He was nice and math was nearly easy with him.

Ludwig smiled when he walked into the math's class, he glanced at Alfred and winked at him before he walked over to the board and started teaching the math's lesson. "Hello most of you will know me because I have you for PE, but I am teaching your math's lesson today, because your teacher is sick" he said softly with a smile.

Alfred looked up and got pale. He hit his lip and looked away. No one would notice if he would go out now. No one would say anything if he would never come back.

Ludwig kept his eye close on Alfred, as he gave out worksheets. "Start on question 5 and go all the way to question 8" he said passing Alfred, and giving him a sheet as his hand touched Alfred for a second before he continued to keep passing the sheets out. Ludwig had left a small note on Alfred's sheet. It was printed out, so there was no way he could show someone it, they would just say that he could have written it and printed it out himself for attention.

Alfred winced badly and slid back. He stared at the note.

The note was asking him to stay for lunch time, and if he chose to run away like he normally did then he would just hurt his brother instead, Mathew. Mathew may not live with Alfred; instead he living with a guy called Francis because he was dad, Mathew was Alfred's half-brother, same mom, and different dads. He knew that Alfred would listen, because he wanted to be the hero, and wanted to keep others safe. Ludwig loved the way Alfred winced, he returned to the front of the class and sat down.

Alfred started to shiver and walked out quietly to go to the toilet. He locked himself in one of the small cabins and strokes the tears away. Of course he would stay here. Nothing was more important than his family. Matthew was really important to him. Even if his mom and Matthews dad didn't allowed Alfred to see his brother often. His mom hated Alfred. And this was not a secret. Just like she hated her Ex-husband.

Ludwig saw him walk away; he knew that he would be back so he didn't worry. He leaned back in his chair, as he thought of Mathew. Mathew was younger then Alfred, but he was kind of cute.

After a while, short enough that no one could say something, he walked back. You could see nothing of his tears. He sat down on his chair again and started to do math.

Ludwig saw him walk back in; it wasn't obvious that he cried. But there was hints where you could suggest that he cried, like how the shirt sleeves were wet, where he wiped away his tears. Just imagining Alfred cry made him smile, it would be so good if he saw him cry in front of him.

He looked small and tired. The end of the lesson came and so lunch time came. He slowly walked to Ludwigshafen office and knocked hesitantly. Ludwig opened the door and guided Alfred inside, he then locked the door behind him.

Alfred stared at the ground, quietly. He was pale and shivered. He didn't even dare to say a word.

Ludwig looked at Alfred and saw how broken he was, this was perfect. He pulled his trousers off and then removed his boxers; he placed his hand on Alfred's head and pushed him down so his head was level with Ludwig's cock. "Suck"

Alfred winced at every touch from Ludwig. He slowly started to lick over his member and then started to suck. He closed his eyes.

Ludwig moaned feeling his small mouth on him; he then saw his eyes closed. He grabbed him by his hair and made him face Ludwig. "Open your eyes; I want to see the fear in them" Alfred slowly opened his eyes, full of pain, fear and disgust. A tear ran over his cheek.

Ludwig looked into his eyes, and a grin spread across his face. The fear made him feel so good, made him feel so in control. Then the tear, daaamn that was beautiful. He bent low and licked the tear away, tasting it. "Mmmmm" he said….


End file.
